Let's meet again
by AveSei
Summary: AE3803 n'apprécie pas comment on parle des neurophile derrière leur dos et finis par en parler à U-1146. Le dialogue mène à quelque chose d'inattendus. Simple et fluffy.


**Titre :** Let's meet again

 **Auteur :** Amy

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

Je ne savais pas qu'un jour j'écrirais sur des cellules immunitaires mais nous y voilà. Je suis pas la seule à m'être faites embarquer dans ce ship donc enjoy!

* * *

 **Let's meet again**

C'était une journée normale dans le corps humain, et qui disait journée normale disait présence de virus.

AE3803 et ses collègues globules rouges avaient été sauvé de peut par un gang de virus, par les globules blancs. Avec leur rapidité à éliminer l'ennemi, elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de U-1146, et le cherchait du regard.

« Vous allez bien ? »

U-1146 s'avança hors de l'attroupement des globules blancs pour questionner les globules rouges. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne lui répondit, occupé à parler entre eux de l'efficacité ou bien de la monstruosité des attaques subit par la menace.

Mais dans tout les cas, aucune réponse.

« O-oui ! Nous allons bien... »

AE3803 répondit d'une voix un peut craquelé, attirant le regard du leucocyte.

« Oh nous nous croisons de nouveau. C'est bien qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé. »

Les autres globules repartaient déjà à leur occupation autour d'eux, laissant les deux seuls qui se connaissaient visiblement plus seul.

« Tu n'a pas besoin de repartir avec les autres ?

_ C'est déjà une chance que l'on se croise autant, donc je pensais en profiter pour t'escorter. »

…

« Surtout que tu as tendance à te perdre.

_ Haha, ouais c'est vrais... »

Pfff… les voilà de nouveau ensemble, en direction du coeur.

« Tu transporte du dioxygène ?

_ Ou-oui ! J'ai put retrouver mon chemin cette fois, je commence enfin à m'y faire ! Répondit le globule rouge en souriant

_ C'est une bonne chose. »

Le neurophile sourit.

Et que c'était rare… ce genre de sourire particulièrement.

Un silence s'installa peut à peut.

Il était plus facile de tenir une discussion prolongé entre globule de même type de par leur fonction similaire. Mais là, AE3803 n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire. Et d'habitude cela venait naturellement !

Elle buta par accident dans une autre globule rouge, toutes deux perdant leur boite des mains.

« Oh je suis désolée !

_ Non c'est moi qui ne faisais pas attention ! »

Elles se pressèrent de récupèrer leur boite sans que le neurophile intervienne, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avance.

« Êtes-vous sure que vous n'avez pas échangé vos livraison ? »

Les deux globules se regardèrent l'une l'autre. C'aurait été une de ces erreurs que cela arrive. Elles se dépéchèrent de vérifier leur boite et de se les échanger. Elles se mirent à rire d'un air bêta.

Les globules rouges étaient pour sûr des personnes très calme, presque au même niveau que les cellules basique.

« O-oh mais c'est un globule blanc... »

L'autre globule rouge finit par remarquer la présence de U-1146, et le regarda avec peur.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des virus à proximité ?

_ Ah non ! Il m'accompagne juste ! »

L'autre globule regarda AE3803 avec une totale confusion, mais sans rien ajouter elle lui dit au revoir avant de retourner à son travail, laissant les deux camarades dans le silence.

 _« Ce sont pas des tarés quand même ?_ »

AE3803 repensa à la façon dont certains commentaient les globules blanc, et elle lança un regard discret à celui qui se tenait à ses côtés. Mais il ne semblait guère affecter par ce qui venait de se passer.

« On continue ? »

Ils reprirent la route, mais cette fois ci elle avait quelque chose à dire.

« Leucocyte-san-

_ Tu peux m'appeler par mon code. Répondit-il

_ O-ok… U-1146-san.. ça ne te dérange pas… ?

_ Non.

_ Pas que je t'appelle par ton code ! Je parle de… comment les autres te voient... »

Elle avait enfin finis par le dire, mais tout ce que faisait U-1146 c'est la regarder avec un air confus.

Les globules blancs étaient constamment en patrouille et dédier à les protéger. Il l'avait sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois maintenant.

Mais pourquoi était-ce comme si elle était la seule à le remarquer ?

Les autres cellules qui n'étaient pas en ligne de défense avaient tous se regard apeuré… bon après les avoir vue arraché les membre des virus pour les enfoncer dans leur corps, c'était normal, mais pourquoi étaient-ils toujours vue en tant que dangereux en dehors de cette situation ?

C'était comme si c'était eux les virus, alors qu'ils ne leur feraient jamais aucun mal.

Plus elle y pensait, plus ça la frustrait.

« Hm. J'y suis trop habitué pour y prêter attention. »

… vraiment ? Elle se sentait encore plus mal maintenant.

« C'est injuste pourtant… vous les globules blancs, vous êtes les premiers à intervenir en cas de danger… tu es un héros... »

U-1146 s'arrêta en cours, son visage entier devenant brûlant.

« J-je veux dire vous ! Vous êtes des héros. »

U-1146 était déjà en train d'incliner sa casquette, gêné.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Mais le reste de son visage resté caché par sa casquette, et il semblait incapable de bouger. Elle se retrouvait embarrassé par la situation aussi, juste à le voir.

Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration.

« Mais ça n'a aucune importance. »

Il finit enfin par la regarder.

« L'important pour moi c'est que tu sois en sécurité. »

…

« Je veux dire que vous soyez en sécurité. »

AE3803 caché son visage avec ses mains après avoir déposé son paquet de dioxygène sur le sol avec le plus grand soin.

C'était trop, c'était trop ! Un globule rouge n'était pas censé être aussi rouge !

U-1146 se rapprocha donc d'elle, même s'il ne savait pas s'il devait la toucher. Bien qu'il en avait envie, sinon comment allait-elle le regarder ?

« Tu t'inquiète pour moi… je t'en suis reconnaissant. Mais je ne suis pas seul. J'ai mes collègue, non seulement les autres globule blanc mais les unité KILL, les macrophage et les cellule de type B. »

Les mains de la globule rouge glissèrent sur son visage pour ne couvrir que sa bouche. Elle balbutia :

« J-je vois… tant mieux…

_ Enfin, il est vrais que nous parlons jamais de ce genre de sujet. Mais je suis content de savoir qu'au moins une cellule non défensive y pense. »

Il allait se retenir d'ajouter quelque chose… mais il avait envie de le dire.

Ils avaient rarement l'occasion de se voir. Et… l'un d'entre eux pouvait disparaître à tout moment, comme l'une de ses coupures qui avait manqué d'emporter AE3803.

...en tant que système immunitaire… aucun d'entre eux ne savaient combien de temps étaient devant eux. Donc…

« Je suis heureux que tu pense à moi de cette façon. Merci énormément. »

AE3803 se figea. Cela la dérangeait-elle ?

Mais elle finit par libérer son visage de ses mains pour sourire fébrilement.

« De rien… c'est normal… tu es toujours à me défendre, rien que t'avoir à mes côtés maintenant me fait sentir en sécurité. C'est moi qui devrais te remercier. »

…

U-1146 mit son front contre le sien.

« Si tu dis cela, je dois te remercier encore.

_ ...comment est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Elle était à la fois fébrile, un peut nerveuse, mais surtout son regard était plein d'attente pour ce qui allait suivre.

Alors… c'était la bonne chose à faire hein ?

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent d'elle…

Et se déposèrent sur son front.

…

Un moment de flottement plus tard, la globule rouge mis sa main sur son front tout en poussant un petit cris.

« Je...je !

_ C'était pour m'entraîner, rassura le neutrophile. »

Et il recommença, rapprochant ses lèvres de son visage et les déposant sur les siennes cette fois ci.

Maladroit et nerveux, ils restèrent un moment ainsi sans savoir combien de temps il devait le faire.

Mais quand ils s'arrêtèrent, ils se tinrent l'un face à l'autre incapable de se regarder dans les yeux. Et pourtant, ça ne les empêcha pas de s'enlacer.

U-1146 jurait que si un microbe débarquait maintenant, il allait le torturer personnellement.

C'était le plus beau moment de sa vie de globule blanc.

Et alors que AE3803 n'avait d'habitude que ses livraisons en tête, tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser c'était son bonheur de l'avoir rencontré, et que cela se reproduise encore et encore jusqu'à ce que cela éclose sur ce moment.

Tout deux espéraient du fond de leur être que des rencontres allaient se reproduire, encore et encore.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en destination du coeur, côte à côte, tandis que leur réel destination restaient encore inconnu.

Mais pleine de promesse.

* * *

« Hé dites donc U-1146, tu es sanguinaire ces derniers temps ?

_ C'est celui qui viens d'utiliser les yeux d'un virus pour les faire manger qui dit ça ? Répondit le neutrophile

_ Haha, allons, tu sais que c'est mon truc ! Mais bon, celui-là, tu lui a quand même mordu la tête, lui a arraché, et a enfoncé ses propres membres là ou était sa tête avant !

_ Ouais quel performance ! Félicita un autre, Tu essaie de séduire une Macrophage ou quoi ? »

U-1146 cacha juste son visage avec sa casquette, ses collègues choqué que leur blague aboutisse quelque part.

« Attend, tu sort avec une Macrophage ? Veinard !

_ ...non… elle est mieux qu'une Macrophage. »

U-1146 le regarda avec détermination, qui trahissait son visage rougis.

Une autre personne d'un naturel rouge et qui faisait sa livraison pendant ce temps trottinait et se perdait encore et encore.

« Enfin, AE3803… tu avais l'air de t'être souvenus des chemins, est-ce que ça vas ?

_ Oui oui ! Désolé Senpai, j'y vais !

_ Tu vas dans le mauvais sens.

_ Hahaha ! »

Elle était si heureuse ces derniers temps, se disait ça senpai. Peut être un Killer T sur lequel elle avait un coup de coeur ?

Mais c'était quelqu'un de bien mieux que toutes les cellules défensive du monde.

Ils attendaient avec impatience le moment ou ils se recroiseront enfin.


End file.
